


Enquanto as Cerejeiras Florescem

by Rita_Rios



Series: Questões de Tédio [12]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_Rios/pseuds/Rita_Rios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry morreu em vários mundos, o que significa que ele viveu em vários mundos. Mas até agora, nenhum desses mundos tinha o recebido de braços abertos, isso está prestes a mudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enquanto as Cerejeiras Florescem

**Enquanto as Cerejeiras Florescem**

E aqui estou eu, no que parece ser uma piscina pública. Ouço os risos e vejo as crianças se divertindo. Me sinto feliz. De alguma forma me sinto em casa, mas sei que não estou.

Olho para cima e vejo um teto ao invés do céu. Fecho os olhos e me concentro nos sons abafados pela água em meus ouvidos. É relaxante e pacífico.

Paz.

É isso que sinto sobre esse mundo, uma grande e maravilhosa sensação de paz.

Um novo mundo. Eu deveria me apressar para saber onde estou e como vou sobreviver aqui, mas eu vou me permitir relaxar nessa piscina e aproveitar o presente antes de seguir para o futuro.

**HPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCC**

Japão de novo. Uma cidade chamada Tomoeda para ser exato. Passei a última semana conhecendo todos os lugares que podia.

Há um parque com um pinguim enorme no centro, assim como um templo e várias lojas interessantes. Uma delas, que vende muitos bichos de pelúcia, nunca vejo vazia, ela parece bem popular entre crianças e adolescentes, sua dona, a senhorita Maki, é gentil e sempre me recebe bem, mesmo eu não comprando nada.

O templo é especial. Bem especial. Assim como a cerejeira que fica nele. Sinto uma forte magia neles, na verdade, essa é uma sensação que tive em toda a cidade, desde onde tem latas de lixo até o belo aquário.

Talvez seja essa magia tão forte e, ao mesmo tempo, tão gentil que me faça sentir tão bem nesse lugar.

Encontrei um pequeno apartamento para viver e a senhorita Maki me contratou para trabalhar meio expediente na loja.

Estou voltando para casa do trabalho, andando passo pelo Parque Pinguim, é noite, mas o caminho sempre é bem iluminado. O parque está vazio, afinal já é tarde, mas sinto alguém aqui. Estava certo, ali no balanço, há alguém. É uma garota muito bonita, parece estar perto dos 20 anos, seus olhos, tão verdes quanto os meus, olham diretamente para mim.

Ela sorri como se me conhecesse e é isso, mais do que a magia que sinto nela, que faz com que me aproxime.

-Boa noite! -digo sem saber o que mais dizer.

Ela continua sorrindo e diz:

-Sim, é uma noite muito boa, não é? E da cidade, está gostando?

Não pergunto como ela sabe que sou novo aqui. Acho que é fácil perceber que não sou japonês e alguém pode ter contado sobre mim, ou ela sentiu minha magia assim que eu cheguei. Eu aposto nessa última.

Sorri, antes de responder:

-Na verdade, faz muito tempo que não me sinto tão bem-vindo em um lugar. É quase como se pudesse ser eu mesmo sem problemas.

Ela deu uma breve risada:

-Só não deixe qualquer um ver, porque a maioria daqui não sabe e nem machuque ou prejudique ninguém, o que sei que não pretende fazer, e sim, pode usar magia para o que precisar. Eu uso bastante, por isso não se assuste se vir algumas pessoas voando ou monstros atacando partes vazias da cidade, hehehehe.

Agora, ela parecia sem graça, até estava coçando a nuca. Eu amei a simplicidade dela ao dizer essas coisas e, apesar de sentir meus olhos arregalarem quando ela falou em magia, não pude deixar de sorrir em todo resto da fala.

-Você ataca a cidade com monstros?

Ela riu, nervosa.

-Não, não é isso. É mais, sabe, Tomoyo, e as roupas, e as câmeras. Mas é só de vez em quando, sabe...-agora ela está batendo os dois indicadores um no outro, com a cabeça abaixada e eu não entendo nada do que diz, mas continuo sorrindo. –A gente cresceu um pouco e não tem mais tanto tempo pra ela me filmar, o que é um alívio.

Ela voltou a rir e coçar a nuca, mas logo piscou e voltou a sorrir sem estar nervosa.

-Você é realmente bem-vindo, sabe? Espero que fique o tempo que realmente precisa.

Agora, eu pisquei, bem surpreso.

-Você sabe, não é?

-Tudo que sei é que é uma boa pessoa, passando por uma longa viagem e com saudades de pessoas que ama muito. É tudo que preciso saber para desejar que fique bem.

Sorrimos um para o outro.

-Meu nome é Harry Potter.

-Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto.

Sinto alguém se aproximar de nós. Um rapaz com a mesma idade de Sakura e uma expressão gentil.

-Você está pronta? –perguntou a ela.

-Sim! –ela se levanta e segura a mão dele. Eles formam um belo casal. E poderoso.

-Eu sou Shoran Li. Bem-vindo a Tomoeda!

-Harry Potter. Muito obrigado.

Então, os dois se retiram de mãos dadas e eu resolvo ficar mais um pouco. Sento no balanço e olho as estrelas.

Engraçado, aqueles dois, por algum motivo, me fizeram pensar no Watanuki.

**HPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCC**

Estou em Tomoeda há um ano e hoje é um dia duplamente especial para a cidade.

Hoje, é o dia que as cerejeiras florescem aqui e, hoje, é o dia do casamento de Sakura e Shoran.

Ando nas ruas vendo as flores desabrocharem enquanto caminho para o local da cerimônia, o Templo Tsukimine.

Foram dias agitados para aqueles dois e muitos outros na cidade. O pânico real do Shoran antes da chegada de sua família só pode ser compreendido se você encontrar suas irmãs. Todas as quatro.

Uma coisa que não há como negar é que a magia nessa cidade parece muito mais forte e feliz. A família de Shoran é poderosa, mas há alguém mais, uma única pessoa que me lembra muito o professor Kinomoto. Quando comentei com Tomoyo, ela riu e disse que o encontraria na cerimônia.

Tomoyo é uma pessoa bem peculiar. Seu amor por Sakura só é superado pelo seu amor de filmar Sakura usando roupas que ela criou. Não sei se é mais divertido ou assustador.

Ah! O templo está lindo.

A cerejeira está florescendo e transmite tão bons sentimentos. Acho que ela está muito feliz por esse casamento.

O mundo inteiro parece estar feliz com esse casamento.

Fiquei tão concentrado na cerejeira que quase perdi a pessoa se aproximando. Quase.

-Belo dia para um casamento, não acha?

Olhei para o lado e vi um jovem com a idade dos noivos, cabelos pretos que quase pareciam azuis com o reflexo do Sol e usando óculos. Ele olhava para a cerejeira e eu fiquei em dúvida se sua pergunta foi pra mim ou pra ela. Acho que para os dois.

-Especialmente para o casamento desses dois.

Ele me olhou sorrindo, seus olhos azuis brilham com uma travessura que me lembra os gêmeos Weasley, e o poder que ele emana me faz reconhece-lo como a pessoa de poder único que eu senti chegar na cidade há três dias.

-Eu sou Harry Potter.

-Eriol Hiragizawa. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Vi uma movimentação específica e Eriol falou:

-É melhor irmos para nossos lugares. A cerimônia já vai começar.

E começou.

Foi uma cerimônia linda. Diferente do que estava acostumado, mas isso não me impediu de enxergar a enorme beleza dela. Era palpável em cada momento a alegria de todos por estar ali e o amor dos noivos um pelo outro.

Quando trocaram seus votos, a mãe, irmãs e prima de Shoran olhavam para o pai, irmão, prima, tia e bisavô de Sakura que retribuíam o olhar.

Meilin, prima de Shoran, é uma garota animada, sempre gritando e pulando. Deve ter excelentes pulmões. A encontrei três vezes nessa semana e em todas elas fiquei sem fôlego tentando acompanha-la.

A mãe de Shoran é uma mulher impressionante e forte, além de extremamente poderosa. Ela não precisa de palavras ou gestos para demandar respeito.

O pai de Sakura, o professor Kinomoto, é um homem bom que ama muito seus filhos e muito inteligente, assim como a mãe de Tomoyo.

Não sei o que dizer sobre o bisavô de Sakura, mas é óbvio que ele ama os bisnetos.

Touya, o irmão de Sakura, é interessante. Ele ama a irmã na mesma proporção que ama atormentá-la.

Eu sei que Yukito não estava com a família porque seus laços com os Kinomoto não são oficiais, mas ele estava na primeira fila carregando uma bolsa que eu sei que tem as cartas, seres poderosos que amam Sakura e são retribuídos. Além disso, eu vi a cabeça de Kero espreitar de seu quimono. Com certeza, toda a família de Sakura está aqui e eu acredito que Eriol e as duas mulheres que o acompanham estão incluídos nela, assim como o boneco azul parecido com o Kero que uma delas carrega.

A recepção foi tão maravilhosa quanto a cerimônia. Tomoyo cantou especialmente para os noivos, muitos fizeram discursos, alguns emocionantes, alguns divertidos, mas o meu favorito foi uma mistura dos dois.

Eriol contou do ciúme que Shoran sentia dele quando ainda eram crianças, mas também contou dos anos que Shoran e Sakura estiveram separados e como ela escrevia para Eriol contando sobre sua saudade e sua dor por estar longe de Shoran. Então, contou do dia que os dois se reencontraram, como ele sentiu que o próprio mundo comemorava, uma comemoração que ele sentia se repetir durante o casamento.

Como eu disse, foi incrível e enquanto suas famílias agradeciam a todos pela presença e os noivos seguiam para lua de mel, Tomoyo segurou meu braço e saímos para caminhar pela rua em frente, coberta de pétalas de cerejeira.

Que dia feliz!

Que noite linda!

Nenhum de nós queria que acabasse.

**HPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCC**

Já faz dois anos que cheguei nesse mundo, mas parece muito mais. Claro que lembro com carinho de todos os mundos que passei e das pessoas que conheci, além de sentir falta de todos e desejar vê-los outra vez, mas...

Sinceramente, não lembro de ter sido mais feliz.

Tenho uma vida pacífica, mas sempre interessante. Tenho amigos, uma casa simples, um trabalho bom e aventuras enlouquecidas desde que me uni as simulações que Tomoyo insiste que devem existir sempre que possível.

Tomoyo tem sido uma verdadeira benção nessa vida e ela é a primeira pessoa pra quem contei tudo. Tudo mesmo.

Falei sobre meus pais, minha infância, Hogwarts, Voldemort, os aurores, Teddy e Morte. Contei sobre demônios, palhaços assassinos, anéis amaldiçoados, super-heróis, TARDIS, espadas que viram pétalas, L, jogos mortais que não deveriam existir, loja de desejos e detetives chatos.

Ela acreditou em cada palavra e não piscou um olho antes de aceitar tudo.

Sentar aqui, ao lado de Sakura e Shoran, e ver Tomoyo cantar tão lindamente nesse palco enorme...há tanto que eu devo a ela e parece que ela não para de me presentear.

Ela é realmente uma mulher maravilhosa. Tenho que tomar cuidado. Me apaixonar por ela não seria esperto, ela é jovem e tem um futuro incrível. Eu pareço ter a mesma idade que tinha quando morri em meu mundo, mas não sei quantos anos eu tenho. Tudo que sei é que, mesmo se eu tiver a melhor das sortes, eu só tenho mais cinco anos de vida nesse mundo.

Bem, pelo menos eu sei que não tem como ela se apaixonar por mim.

É durante esse pensamento que sua apresentação chega ao fim e eu me ponho de pé para aplaudi-la. Não sei o porquê, mas não consigo evitar a sensação de tristeza que de repente tomou conta de mim.

**HPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCC**

Três anos e eu me pergunto porque não sinto o mundo querendo me expulsar. Não houve nada. A não ser que você conte o monstro que Tomoyo criou com ajuda da carta Criatividade semana retrasada. Talvez Tomoyo seja o mundo tentando me expulsar.

Eriol disse que esse mundo não é muito hostil com usuários de magia e está acostumado a ver novos seres mágicos surgirem, mas ele olhava suspeitosamente para Sakura quando disse isso, o que tirou totalmente a credibilidade de sua fala.

Mas o que Sakura pode ter a ver com isso?

Sim, ela é poderosa. Mas será que ela é tão poderosa a ponto de o mundo como um todo se submeter a sua vontade?

Seja como for, cada dia que passa eu fico mais perto de ver Teddy, assim como mais perto de dizer adeus a todos daqui.

**HPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCC**

Quatro anos nesse mundo e, hoje, dia 1º de abril, o mundo ganhou um novo presente.

Nasceu o primeiro filho de Sakura e Shoran, eles colocaram nele o nome Tsubasa que significa "asa". Por algum motivo, esse nome me fez pensar no Mokona, mas qual motivo é esse eu não sei.

Saí do quarto em que a família estava depois de conhecer o bebê. Sakura e Shoran estavam tão felizes que eu quase comecei a chorar de alegria.

Fiquei no Parque Pinguim, sentado no balanço onde conheci os novos pais e pensei no bebê de Kohane e Shizuka. Espero que tudo tenha dado certo para eles.

Sinto alguém sentar no balanço ao meu lado e não preciso olhar para saber que é Tomoyo.

-Três anos. –ela disse.

Eu me sobressaltei e a olhei.

-Faltam três anos para você ir embora para sempre.

Nos olhamos em silêncio e eu tentei brincar:

-Talvez menos.

Minha piada foi tão sem graça quanto meu sorriso e Tomoyo não tentou disfarçar nem fingir algum tipo de alegria.

-Sabe, Harry-kun, somos todos felizes, mas não conseguimos esquecer o fato que você só tem mais três anos de vida e, mesmo assim, se recusa a agarrar a felicidade do presente com suas duas mãos.

-Esse não é um dia para falar disso, Tomoyo.

-E quando vai ser? Quando formos te procurar porque você sumiu e não acharmos? Ou quando Sakura deixar de sentir sua presença? Ou será que serve apenas que ela preveja sua morte?

-Tomoyo...

-Eu sei que restam três anos. Eu sei que você é mais velho do que podemos contar. Eu sei que quando você se for, eu vou sofrer, mas esse sofrimento não vai ser maior ou menor se estivermos juntos até lá.

Prendi a respiração. Seus olhos estavam cheios d'água.

-Por favor, Harry-kun. Não me faça sofrer também por esses três anos. –ela segurou minha mão e continuou. –Não  _ **nos**_  faça sofrer por esses três anos. Se eu vou precisar sentir sua falta depois, prefiro viver ao máximo a seu lado agora.

O que eu poderia dizer?

Como eu posso dizer para ela se afastar sem magoá-la?

Como a faço entender que não deve desperdiçar três anos de sua vida com um homem condenado?

Olho esses olhos violetas que tanto amo e não posso evitar. Me levanto e a puxo para meus braços.

Enquanto as estrelas começam a brilhar no céu, não posso deixar de pensar que eu vivi várias vidas e percorri vários mundos, tudo isso apenas para me encontrar nesse beijo.

**HPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCC**

Cinco anos, mas estou longe de flores de cerejeiras. O bisavô de Tomoyo nos deu uma lua de mel na Europa como presente de casamento. Se ele soubesse que morrerei em breve, nunca ia ficar feliz com a cerimônia.

Passamos em Paris, primeira parada obrigatória, fomos a Veneza e agora estamos em Londres. Tão parecida e tão diferente de minha Londres. Essa também possui magia, é fácil perceber, mas quando vamos até King's Cross não há plataformas ocultas, nem crianças com corujas. Tinha um garoto com um sapo, mas ele só usou pra assustar a irmãzinha.

Não. Essa não é minha Londres, mas essa é a Londres em que estou com minha esposa, minha bela e animada esposa; por isso é uma cidade que vou guardar junto a outros tesouros no meu coração.

Mesmo assim, não posso deixar de sentir uma terrível pontada no peito ao pensar que Tomoyo nunca conhecerá Teddy, Hermione, Ron...ou Hogwarts.

**HPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCC**

Seis anos. Dois de Tsubasa e a cada dia que passa ele parece mais com o Eriol. Sério, o cabelo preto e os olhos azuis são diferentes, os olhos de Eriol são mais escuros e o cabelo tem aquele reflexo azulado, mas a semelhança de Tsubasa é a prova inegável de seus laços familiares com Clow.

Tomoyo e eu conversamos sobre ter filhos e não chegamos a um acordo. Ela insiste que deveríamos ter, mas nós sabemos que não vou cria-lo e, apesar de saber que Tomoyo iria fazer tudo muito bem mesmo sozinha, dói saber que eu teria outro filho que não veria crescer. Ela entende e nós não tentamos, mas aceitamos que pode acontecer.

Em um ano eu vou estar morto. Eu não sei como será. Não sei se Morte vai me levar quando completar os sete anos. Não sei se ele vai me deixar envelhecer e morrer naturalmente nesse mundo. Ainda não envelheci um dia desde que cheguei, talvez o fim dos sete anos só signifique que vou começar a envelhecer.

A verdade é que Morte levou seus acordos comigo a risca desde que nos encontramos, mas a maior verdade é que, apesar de amar minha vida atual, não sei se aguentaria vivê-la por décadas sabendo que posso encontrar Teddy se deixa-la.

Eu amo esse mundo, eu amo meus amigos, eu amo minha esposa; mas eles não são os únicos que eu amo.

Eu nem mesmo sei como é meu pós-morte, eu não sei quem vou encontrar ou se vou encontrar alguém. Nem mesmo sei se terei um "céu" me esperando.

Finalmente, noto que, apesar de ser amigo de Morte, conheço tão pouco sobre ela quanto qualquer um.

**HPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCCHPSCC**

22 de março.

Hoje completam sete anos que cheguei a esse mundo. As cerejeiras floresceram dias antes do previsto e quando perguntei a Sakura se tinha algo a ver com isso, ela só sorriu docemente e disse:

-Isso o que?

Passei o dia com eles: Tomoyo, Sakura, Shoran, Kero, Eriol, Spinel. Meus amigos.

Ainda não sei o que vai me acontecer amanhã quando Sakura se despede de mim, mas apesar do sorriso há uma grande tristeza em seus olhos, por isso sei que não voltarei a vê-los em vida.

Quando eu e Tomoyo chegamos em casa, ela me abraça forte assim que entramos na sala e não parece querer me soltar. Ela sabe que meu corpo não fica para trás, ela sabe que não restará nada físico para se lamentar.

Mas há fotos e vídeos e músicas e sonhos e estrelas e cerejeiras. Há nós dois. Não importa o que aconteça, nunca vai deixar de haver.

Ela me prometeu que viveria, seguiria em frente, que não fugiria do amor se o encontrasse de novo. Sei que ela cumprirá a promessa e isso me alivia.

Nos deitamos em nossa cama, eu seguro o pingente no meu pescoço onde guardo as relíquias e ficamos de frente um para o outro, sem falar, só nos olhando.

E é através de seus olhos que sei que meu fim chegou. É pelas lágrimas neles que sei que estou desaparecendo. E é pelo reflexo neles que me vejo lentamente deixar de existir nesse mundo.

**Continua na última parte da série...**

**Author's Note:**

> Eu amo Sakura e eu amo Harry Potter, eu nunca me perdoaria se não escrevesse um crossover entre eles, mas tenho que dizer que Harry e Tomoyo me pegaram de surpresa total enquanto escrevia.


End file.
